


Young and Wild

by 8makes1cheese



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Bets & Wagers, Boys Kissing, Denial of Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Dyeing, High School, Holding Hands, Hongjoong is annoying but he gets better, Implied Sexual Content, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Money, Musicals, Nail Polish, Swearing, Theatre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8makes1cheese/pseuds/8makes1cheese
Summary: A group of high school friends make a bet: $500 in cash for the first who can break the new student's heart. It's a bit of a wild ride, to say the least, as they quickly discover that Park Seonghwa is not nearly as easy to hurt as they've believed.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Park Seonghwa/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be so fun and stupid lmao
> 
> I'm SORRY for making Joong & friends jerks djvjdjlgfh it was kind of accidental

New students are fun. 

Hongjoong can't think if anything quite so interesting as a new student. So lost, hopeless and confused in a new school where they don't understand anything. Always so cute and fun to mess with. Not seriously, of course, he's not mean. Just..... pranks. Little pranks. 

So when he hears Ms. Hwang announce the new student who will join them today, he's beyond delighted. A boy, his own age. Hongjoong thinks gleefully of the fun he can have with this new, er, friend. 

"-rk Seonghwa," he hears. "Seonghwa, meet your class." 

There's an awkward chorus of "hello," accompanied by a few squeals from the girls. Hongjoong looks up. Oh, wow. 

Lord. He's hot. 

Really hot. 

He's tall, or at least he looks tall, but that may be because his back is held so straight. His eyes are dark and fierce, one slightly covered by a sweeping curtain of jet-black hair, the ends lightly brushing his cheekbone in a way that Hongjoong finds very attractive. All his features are shaped perfectly, and his skin is flawless. He's just hot. That's all Hongjoong can say. 

He's going to be so fun. 

When school ends for the day, Hongjoong jogs outside to meet up with his group of friends. Jeong Yunho, Kang Yeosang, Choi San, Christopher Bang, Hwang Hyunjin, Seo Changbin, and the only female among them, Im Nayeon. They're huddled in a circle, Nayeon on Yunho's back, talking in hushed voices. 

"Having a party without me?" 

San shrieks. He calms down when he sees it's only Hongjoong, who's laughing at him. 

"What's up?" Joong asks. 

"We have an idea." In spite of the fact that she's currently being carried like a child, Nayeon has a definite air of authority. "How would you like $500 in cash?" 

"I'd love it," Hongjoong replies, "but how do you expect me to get it? I'm hardly up to my chin in money, and I don't got any job." 

"We've got it," Nayeon says. "We all contributed. Five hundred dollars. We're going to compete for it. It'll be so easy, it's more like a race." 

Hongjoong feels a grin slipping across his face. "What are we gonna do?" 

"Break Park Seonghwa's heart," Nayeon says, and she drops to the ground and strides away. 

"A chance to have fun AND earn a little something? Count me the fuck in," Hongjoong says. 

Hyunjin smirks. "Well, you'd better hurry your ass up, because she's already got him." 

Hongjoong turns, and sure enough, there's Nayeon with an arm tucked through Seonghwa's, chatting away with sparkling eyes. 

Hongjoong laughs. He shakes his head. "She doesn't have a chance," he murmers. "Her gay ass doesn't know men at all. Luckily, my gay ass does." 

He ruffles Hyunjin's hair and high-fives Yunho casually. "Well, that's that. From this moment, it's on, boys. It's fucking on."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong isn't having as easy a time as he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GEONBAE HAJA LIKE A THUNDER

Nayeon's throwing a party. 

Hongjoong knows what she's doing here- playing fair. She's giving them all a chance to win the bet, but with enough difficulties that they're garunteed to fail. There won't be alcohol, which is difficulty number one; her parents will be home, difficulty number two. Hongjoong rolls his eyes when he hears this. It'll be a challenge, trying to get the new student under these circumstances. 

Changbin is over at Hongjoong's house, flopped in a chair ranting something about his cute Australian neighbor. Hongjoong isn't really paying attention. He's trying to come up with a way to steal Seonghwa from Nayeon. 500 dollars and a good time. He's not just going to let her win. 

"....and then I got caught making out with Ariana Grande," he hears. 

"The fuck, dude?" 

Changbin grins at him and drawls, "I knew you weren't listening. Did you hear a word I said about Felix?" 

"Uh, he's your cute Australian neighbor. With freckles." 

"That's all you heard? Disappointing. That means you missed the part where he asked me out and I said yes and called Nayeon to tell her I'm quitting on the bet." Changbin sees the shocked look on Hongjoong's face and shrugs. "I can get $500 easy. But a cutie- with freckles! -who genuinely likes me? That's a little harder to find. Good luck with your tall hottie." Changbin stands and stretches. "I have to go now. I have a date." He wiggles his fingers almost mockingly as he exits the room. 

"What the hell," Hongjoong mumbles, running a hand through his hair. He's a little annoyed that no one seems to be taking the bet seriously. Don't they see what they're getting if they win? 

...

The night of Nayeon's party comes all too quickly. 

Hongjoong doesn't try too hard with his outfit. Black leather pants, a belt and a white T-shirt, a casual pair of shoes. He doesn't bother doing his hair fancy either. What he does spend time on is his makeup, making sure his whole face looks absolutely flawless. He smirks into the mirror. Nayeon had better watch out. 

He arrives fashionably late to the party. Hyunjin, Yunho, Chris and, of course, Nayeon, are all gathered around the pool in front of Nayeon's house, talking and laughing. Nayeon is wearing a very cute outfit, her hair loose and makeup simple but eye-catching. Hongjoong sighs. He always forgets how pretty Nayeon is until she's right in front of him. 

"Joong!" Nayeon stands and approaches to give him a hug. "How's it going?" 

"Awesome." He hugs back, fist-bumping the boys as a greeting. "The others aren't here yet?" 

She rolls her eyes dramatically. "Yeosang and his little muscle boy are inside with mom and dad." At the confused look in Hongjoong's eyes, she adds, "He's been flirting poor Choi Jongho half to death. I'm amazed the kid's survived this long." She flicks her hair over her shoulder and returns to her seat. 

"Hwa texted, he'll be here in about five minutes," she says casually. 

So they're on a nickname basis now. And he gave her his number. 

Hongjoong really has to step up his game. 

Changbin arrives a few moments later, towing a shy-looking blonde who introduces himself (in a startlingly deep voice) as Felix Lee. Hongjoong wiggles his eyebrows at Changbin, who gives him the finger and mumbles, "He's cute, huh?" 

He is. But Hongjoong is focused on someone else entirely. 

Seonghwa steps into view looking absolutely stunning, hair lying perfectly, light makeup bringing out all his flawless features. His outfit clings to his figure in an incredibly attractive way, making him appear taller than he is. He smiles slightly at the others before approaching Nayeon, who gives him a tight hug. A better hug than she gave Hongjoong. 

But not a kiss. Thankfully. 

"Hey," Nayeon says in a casual tone. "I don't think I've introduced you to my friends yet. Everyone, this is Seonghwa. Seonghwa, this is Yunho," Yunho flashes a peace sign, "Hyunjin," the pretty boy raises an eyebrow, "Christopher," he grins and waves, "Changbin and Felix- ew, boys!" The two stop kissing to say hi to Seonghwa, who cheerfully waves and says, "please get a room." Hongjoong decides Felix isn't as shy as he seems. 

"Yeosang and Jongho are inside," Nayeon says, "and this is Hongjoong." 

Hongjoong inhales and approaches Seonghwa to shake his hand. Up close he's even more perfect. His eyes seem to light up when Hongjoong steps closer, but maybe he's just seeing things. 

"Hi," Seonghwa says. "I believe I've seen you." 

"You may have." Hongjoong twists his earring coyly. "I know I've noticed you." 

Seonghwa glances at the ground and bites his lip like he's hiding a smile. 

Then Nayeon is between them again. "Seonghwa, come inside so you can meet Yeosang and his future boyfriend," she chirps, pulling the handsome boy after her. 

"Sucks to be you," Hyunjin says sympathetically as Hongjoong glares after his friend. 

"She's being unfair," he mutters. 

"She's not breaking any rules." 

"She's the one who made the rules, Jinnie. She can break them whenever she wants." 

Hyunjin shrugs. He doesn't appear particularly interested. 

...

Around ten o'clock, Hongjoong notices Nayeon and Seonghwa are missing. 

He doesn't know why, but his instincts lead him to Nayeon's back porch. Sure enough, there they are, standing very close and looking at each other with actual heart eyes. 

Well, Nayeon is looking at Seonghwa with hearts eyes. He's talking nonstop about his nephew. 

Nayeon leans in. Hongjoong can't let this happen already, especially since Seonghwa doesn't appear to notice she's about to kiss him. 

Hongjoong coughs extra loud as he ducks out of sight behind a bush. Nayeon whips around and looks for the culprit, but sees no one. Seonghwa shifts uncomfortably. 

"Let's go back in," Nayeon snaps. 

Hongjoong rushes around the house and is back at the pool before the other two. No one seems to have noticed his absence, or his return. He slips back into Casual Party-Goer Mode. 

Inside, he's doing a wild victory dance. He just foiled Nayeon's evening plans and got to hear some cute shit about Seonghwa's nephew in the process. 

Next step? Getting his number. 

...

Two hours later, Hongjoong is lying at home in bed, too overjoyed to sleep. Nayeon is losing. He's winning. He stares again at the new contact in his phone and laughs aloud. 

Park Seonghwa doesn't know what he's in for.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong has competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't resist putting Say My Name San with Wonderland Seonghwa-

Hongjoong gets a call minutes after waking up. 

His heart jumps. He checks his phone, but it's not Seonghwa. It's Yunho. 

Hongjoong sighs and answers. "What's up?" He snaps, not even bothering to sound pleasant. 

"Uh, you have competition," Yunho says. "For Seonghwa." 

"What did Nayeon do now?" 

"Um. Not Nayeon, actually." 

Hongjoong pauses. Not Nayeon? "Who?" 

"Uh." Yunho clears his throat. "Um, San." 

San? 

Hongjoong almost laughs. San is a terrible flirt, with terrible fashion sense and a terrible, overwhelming baby voice. He's hardly going to be a problem. 

"I'm not worried about San, he's a baby. Bye." Hongjoong ends the call. 

He walks to school in a fantastic mood, still gloating over his destruction of Nayeon's plans last night and success in getting Seonghwa's number. He practically skips down the hall to his locker, then slows to a dead stop. 

No way.

From his place at Seonghwa's side, San waves innocently in Hongjoong's direction. Hongjoong is frozen, for once entirely speechless. San looks like a different person- mature, sexy, dark. He looks.... incredible. 

He's dyed his hair through with dark red streaks, and surrounded his eyes with sparkly makeup. Soft pink gloss brings out his lips, and his dark sleeveless shirt shows off his unrealistically slim waist, the sheer black sleeves teasing his arms. His tight black jeans sculpt his legs perfectly. Thin silver earrings dangle from his earlobes. He's actually attractive, the baby is attractive; Hongjoong can't believe his eyes. 

Seonghwa, next to him, looks every bit as stunning, his dark bangs falling over one eye, the other side of his hair shaved short. He's dressed simply in a white T-shirt, black jeans and a black leather jacket, but he looks beautiful, because he's Seonghwa. Hongjoong has no words. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Nayeon look at San, then at Seonghwa, then at Hongjoong, expression shocked and confused. Neither of them expected this dramatic plot twist. San, the baby, who eveyone has always seen as an innocent child, seducing the high school's biggest heartthrob? Successfully? It seems like a fever dream, yet it's completely real. 

Hongjoong puts his things away slowly. He stands by his locker not knowing what to do or where to go, still trying to understand the situation. San's hand on Seonghwa's arm, the way they're nearly pressed up against each other... this must have been going on longer than Hongjoong realized. 

"San?" He says weakly as the other approaches. 

"Hongjoong! How are you?" There's a slight accent to San's words, and his voice seems lower, more mature. What the actual hell? Hongjoong swallows. 

"Hongjoong!" Seonghwa echoes, waving. Hongjoong is immediately distracted from San's eyes on him. He smiles, all sugary sweet. "Hello, Seonghwa." 

"Is- is something wrong?" Seonghwa questions, looking worried. "Are you all right?" 

He sounds genuinely concerned. Hongjoong's heart does a flip that can't possibly be good for it. 

"I'm fine." He forces a laugh. "I have to go now, see you." 

He escapes. 

This is going to be so much harder than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong steps up his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...... the looks I'm seeing in my head: 
> 
> Seonghwa, Hongjoong, Yeosang, Yunho, Mingi- Wonderland
> 
> Wooyoung, San, Jongho- Say My Name
> 
> Hyunjin, Chan, Felix, Changbin, Jisung- I Am You
> 
> Nayeon- DTNA

Hongjoong seeks out Seonghwa after school. 

As expected, he's with San and Nayeon, and the ongoing conversation is hilarious. 

"So, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Nayeon asks, batting her eyelashes. 

"Um-" 

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" San interrupts. 

"No, but-" 

"Shut up, Sannie, he's not into guys." 

"Wait, I am-" 

"Shut up, Nayeon, he's not into girls!" 

"No, I am, just-" 

San and Nayeon argue back and forth, eyes narrowed and voices harsh. Hongjoong makes eye contact with Seonghwa, who mouths something like "Help" in his direction. 

Hongjoong grins. "Hey, you two! I get that you're having fun and shit, prying into people's personal lives, but I'm going to steal your man for now, if that's okay." Before they can protest, he and Seonghwa are gone. 

"Thanks," Seonghwa says when they're out of earshot. "That was really.... um. Overwhelming?" 

"They were being rude as shit," Hongjoong says casually. "You're welcome." 

"So, uh-" Seonghwa coughs. "I think they're playing a game or something. Like a wager? No offense to your friends but they're terrible actors. This is the fakest flirting I've ever had thrown at me." 

Hongjoong's neck feels like it's on fire. They've never had a new student see through them this fast. 

"That would be a nasty thing to do." 

"I didn't mean to insult them," Seonghwa says quickly. "Honestly, I think it's funny." 

"Funny?" 

"They're so... bad at this," Seonghwa practically giggles. "It's cute." 

"You're cute." 

"What was that?" 

Hongjoong smiles sweetly. "Nothing." 

Seonghwa raises one eyebrow slightly, but doesn't comment. 

They turn a corner and walk right into the most horrifying scene Hongjoong could ever imagine. 

"Don't look!" He hisses to Seonghwa, hastily stepping backwards the way they came. 

Yunho detaches himself from the tall redhead whose limbs are practically wrapped around him. "Um, this is awkward." 

"Hi, Seonghwa," the rehead says cheerfully. "What's up, Hongjoong." 

"Why are you making out with my best friend in a school hallway?" 

"No where else was available except the classrooms." 

"Song Mingi, you're disgusting!" 

Mingi laughs and grabs Yunho's hand. "Come on, let's go to a different hallway." 

"Yeah." Yunho blushes. "Sorry, Hongjoong. Um, sorry, Seonghwa." 

Hongjoong turns to look at Seonghwa, and he's laughing. 

Seonghwa is laughing, but he's hiding his face behind his hands so his laugh isn't visible. Hongjoong tilts his head. 

"Why are you hiding your face?" 

"My laugh is so ugly," Seonghwa gasps. He stops laughing and brings his hands down. 

"Um, I don't think that's possible. You're literally gorgeous." 

"Thank you, but when I laugh I look like I'm in physical pain. Literally. It's horrible." 

"I still think you looking bad is kind of impossible, but okay." 

Seonghwa shrugs. "You'd be surprised." 

Hongjoong decides then and there that he will make Seonghwa laugh someday soon. His curiosity is awakened; he wants to see it. 

Seonghwa calls him that night 'just to talk.' Hongjoong is delighted, but he feels nervous at how genuinely happy talking to Seonghwa makes him. This is a bet, he reminds himself, a game. Catching feelings is off-limits. 

But here we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... Seonghwa doesn't like his precious adorable laugh?


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wtf am i doing with this???? I have no inspiration bdhcndjdjvhsh

The two weeks Felix spends visiting relatives back in Australia are already the two worst weeks of Hongjoong's life, and they've barely begun. 

He could swear that he hasn't spent a waking second without Changbin clinging onto him, moping and groaning and missing Felix as if he hadn't been gone for only five days so far. Hongjoong jumps and shudders every time he hears Changbin's raspy voice in his ear again, usually saying something along the lines of, "I miss Lixie, what time is it in Australia? I want to call him." He talks so horribly loud, too. Hongjoong may end up deaf. 

"Binnie," he says at last, when Changbin has come up to hug him from behind and whine about Felix for the seventh time that morning, "I love you but can you please just chill the fuck out?" 

The arms around him tighten into a chokehold, then loosen. He hears dejected footsteps and winces. Changbin is a master at making people feel guilty. 

"Hey!" 

San. Of all people, it would be San. Hongjoong sighs deeply and pulls a smile. 

"Yes, Sannie?" 

"I know a secret," San teases. "I know something you don't know." 

"If it has to do with Yunho-" 

San stops. "Wait, you already know?" 

"Depends on what exactly this mysterious secret is." 

"About him and Mingi?" 

"That? Of course I know that." 

San looks disappointed, but only for a second. "Isn't it outrageous? I can't believe them. I would never have the courage." 

"Wait, what? You wouldn't have the courage to kiss someone?" Hongjoong is confused. 

"Kiss- what year are you living in? That's no secret. I mean about them and the graffiti- wait, you really don't know?" 

"Graffiti..." Hongjoong shakes his head. "I'm lost, sorry." 

San squeals. "O. M. Geeeeee, I do know something you don't know!" 

Hongjoong shakes his head again, slower this time. "I don't get it, man. See ya." 

He strolls past San and approaches Seonghwa. 

"Hey, Hwa. Did San come bother you too?" 

"Something about Yunho and Mingi.... and graffiti? Yes." Seonghwa smiles. "I don't really understand, could you please explain?" 

"The thing is, I don't really get it either," Hongjoong giggles, and they both laugh, walking off to class arm in arm. 

...

Money. Keep your mind on the money. 

Hongjoong is lost in more ways than one. Seonghwa is a trap, his beautiful face and his gorgeous low voice and his gentle personality, he's a trap and Hongjoong has fallen in so laughably easily. There's no escape anymore. No way out. Hongjoong is falling for Seonghwa and that is an absolute fact. 

...

I'm sorry this is soooOooOooOoo short. I am divinely uninspired


	6. sixth

Graffiti. 

Hongjoong gets it now. 

He and Seonghwa stare, shocked, completely frozen in utter disbelief. The front of the school has been spray painted, bright, bold colors, spelling out two giant words: 

GAY RIHTS. 

Hongjoong groans out loud, resisting the urge to burst out laughing. 

"They couldn't even have spelled it right..." Seonghwa chokes. "Oh, this is gold." 

Hongjoong turns to look at him, but Seonghwa is hiding his face again. He sighs. 

"I want to see you laughing." 

"No." Seonghwa's expression straightens immediately. 

Hongjoong pouts and looks back at the school. Gay rihts. "Boys," he says under his breath, "thanks, but that's just not how you do it." 

Seonghwa giggles. Hongjoong glances at him, but his hand is up over his face again. 

...

Mingi and Yunho get suspended for two weeks. Hongjoong can't believe it. He calls Yunho right away to gloat. 

"I regret nothing," Yunho says firmly. 

"Not even the disgraceful spelling?" Hongjoong asks. 

"I regret one thing," Yunho says cheerfully, no regret in his voice. "Do they realize how much fun I can have while I'm suspended?"

He and Hongjoong shriek with laughter. 

"By the way," Hongjoong adds, out of breath, "congratulations on finally getting some dick." 

Yunho hangs up on him. 

Hongjoong calls Nayeon next. She can't stop giggling. 

"Gay r-i-h-t-s," she spells out, choking. 

He saves calling Seonghwa for last. 

They talk for over an hour before Hongjoong realizes he hasn't even brought up the graffiti once. 

Trap. Seonghwa is a trap. 

Hongjoong can't even bring himself to care. 

...

The graffiti is still visible the next day. Hongjoong and Seonghwa both get detention for spelling out "Gay rihts" on their notes. They're not alone. 

Mingi and Yunho are high school heroes. Everyone's talking about them, and everyone admires them. San, draped over a cafeteria bench in an extra revealing sheer shirt and black skinny jeans, announces to Hongjoong that he's texted them both audio of the students praising their stunt. He and Hongjoong high five. Hongjoong feels the gap between them healing. 

He snaps a couple photos of the graffiti, just in case. It's been an absolutely unforgettable experience for everyone. 

He sends the photos to everyone, including his math teacher. 

Seonghwa texts back with a keyboard smash. When Hongjoong asks if he's laughing, Seonghwa responds "You can't see me." 

"I will someday," Hongjoong swears. "I will see you laugh." 

It's a trap. 

He's walking gladly right into it.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short and so.... yeah

Seonghwa is seated on Hongjoong's bed, singing. 

He has a beautiful voice. It took a lot of coaxing to get him to sing, but once he started, he seemed to gain confidence, and now he's singing clearly and loudly enough to be heard. Hongjoong can't keep the smile off his face. 

He's seated behind Seonghwa, brushing his hair. It seems like a weird thing to do, but Seonghwa has such beautiful hair, soft and silky and so free of tangles and frizz that Hongjoong wonders why Seonghwa even asked him to brush it. He wishes his hair was this healthy. 

Seonghwa turns his head slightly to let Hongjoong brush the hair on the side of his head. He stops singing and asks, "Do you want me to do your hair, too?" 

"Oh, mine is terrible." Hongjoong laughs faintly. 

"That's okay. It can't be worse than my mom's, and I do hers every day." Seonghwa giggles slightly. "Can I?" 

"I guess." They switch places and soon, Seonghwa's slender fingers are running through Hongjoong's hair. 

"You're ridiculous," Seonghwa scolds. "You have great hair, but you clearly don't take care of it." 

"It's too hard," Hongjoong whines. 

"That's why I'm here." He feels the comb. Seonghwa clearly knows what he's doing. 

Hongjoong lets himself breathe. The sunlight is shining through his window, he's with Seonghwa, and they're happy. And as a bonus, now he doesn't have to brush his hair today. 

....

The day Mingi and Yunho come back to school is absolute chaos. 

The students throw a "welcome back" party in Nayeon's yard, a giant rainbow-colored banner spelling "gay rihts" hung across the porch. Changbin drags the returned Felix away to make out with him; Yunho and Mingi don't even bother trying to hide. Every guest has brought swimwear and soon the pool is crowded. 

Hongjoong looks around for Seonghwa, surprised when he doesn't find the taller anywhere. He slips out of the pool and through the gate to the driveway and garden. 

Seonghwa is seated on the bench, gazing up into the night sky. He looks like an angel, his hair blowing gently in the breeze and his skin seeming to almost shimmer, lips slightly parted and eyes reflecting the starlight. Hongjoong approaches slowly, the gravel crunching under his feet. Seonghwa turns and smiles at him, and he's beautiful. 

"It was a little overwhelming in there," he says softly. 

Hongjoong lays his head on Seonghwa's shoulder, slowly closing his eyes. There's a cool wind tonight, making him shiver just slightly. Seonghwa puts an arm around him. 

"You're beautiful," Hongjoong tells him. 

"I'm not. But you are." 

Hongjoong smiles to himself. "If I am, you are too." 

There's a moment of silence. Hongjoong lets himself relax, enjoying the warmth and comfort of being cuddled up against Seonghwa, no prying eyes to disturb them. 

In a second, it all shatters. 

"I know about your bet," Seonghwa says. 

Hongjoong sits up, shocked. His heart drops, breath catching. No. This wasn't supposed to happen. 

"Don't freak out," Seonghwa begs. "I know there was a bet, but I'd like to think you really do like me, Hongjoong. Don't look at me like that, please-" 

"How long?" 

"What?" 

Hongjoong swallows. There's a bitter taste in his mouth. "How long have you known?" 

Seonghwa opens his mouth, then closes it. "Since the day Yunho and Mingi got suspended." 

Two weeks. 

Hongjoong jumps to his feet. "So you were just playing a game, all along. All this time I was falling in love with you, thinking I had a chance because of how you acted around me, and you were just having fun, you never actually cared. I bet you did it to San too. I can't believe you." He turns and storms down the driveway to get his bike.

"Hongjoong!" 

"I'm not going to talk to you." 

"Hongjoong, you've got it all wrong." Seonghwa grabs his wrist, a classic romance drama move, and spins him around. "How do you think I felt, Joong, finding out that all your flirting was just for a little money, that all you wanted was to hurt me anyway? I like you, Hongjoong. A lot. And if I'm being honest, when I found out you were just messing with my heart for fun, I wanted to slap you across the face. But I didn't, and do you know why? Because I wanted to enjoy being with you, Hongjoong, for just a little longer. Until you got bored of me." He speaks bitterly. "I'm sorry." 

And he lets go. Seonghwa lets go, and he turns toward the house again, walking slowly, his head down. Hongjoong stares after him. He should say something, tell him how much he actually cares, how he thinks Seonghwa is the most beautiful person he's ever met, how much brighter his life is since they met. 

But he can't find the words. At last, he turns around as well, climbing on his bike and leaving the house behind him.


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? I think this is the shortest chapter yet

Hongjoong feels terrible. 

He wasn't at his best as it was, but now that he knows about Seonghwa, he feels even worse. He can't bring himself to talk to Seonghwa, even though there's so much he wants to say; he wants to apologize, to explain that he does understand now, and he's sorry. 

Hongjoong walks out of the school feeling miserable. He's not only been avoiding Seonghwa all day, but also his own friends, because he knows they won't get it. They'll joke around as always and it'll sting. He walks in silence. 

"Hey." 

Hongjoong looks up. Nayeon is standing in front of him, money in hand. 

"You won," she says flatly. "Here you go." 

"I- what?" 

"Look at him," Nayeon says scornfully. "Watching you with that look in his eyes- they're all red, by the way, he's been crying. Over you. Congratulations, you broke him. Take your money." 

"No." 

Nayeon raises an eyebrow. "What?" 

"Keep the money," Hongjoong says tiredly. "I don't want it anymore." 

He pushes past her with finality and speeds up, running to catch up with Seonghwa. 

"Hey!" He calls, out of breath. "Hey, I need to talk to you." 

Seonghwa glances back, then looks away again and keeps walking. 

Hongjoong falls into step beside him, gasping for air. "I won the bet." 

"Congratulations," Seonghwa says bitterly. 

"But," Hongjoong pants, "I turned the reward down." 

Seonghwa's pace slows. "Why?" 

"I don't care about it anymore." Hongjoong steps in front of Seonghwa and makes eye contact, forcing him to stop walking. "I care about you." 

Seonghwa opens his mouth, then closes it again. "Since when?" 

"Since before you ever knew about our bet. Since we started hanging out. Since San started flirting. I don't even know!" Hongjoong feels flustered. "All I know is that I like you a lot, and I'm sorry. Really sorry. Can you forgive me.... maybe?" 

He cringes at how stupid it sounds. 

Seonghwa's lips quirk slightly. "Hm." His eyes sparkle. "Maybe." 

Hongjoong's smile feels like it might split his face.

**Author's Note:**

> s o r r y 
> 
> Don't take this shit seriously it's just for fun


End file.
